1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an exhaust gas processing system and an exhaust gas processing apparatus in which a composition of a harmful chemical substance of an exhaust gas etc. which is exhausted from a boiler including NOx, a particle shape substance and hydrocarbon and an engine etc. and a chemical reaction etc. of a harmful substance are promoted and a chemical work and an environment machine and apparatus.
2. Prior Art
Up to now, a processing technique having a low cost and high for processing NOx in an exhaust gas and fine particles in a harmful substance has not established in world. As a removal technique for NOx, a dintoration technique using an ammonium is established as a fixed machine of a boiler and an engine but this technique has not employed in a moving machine such as an automobile from an aspect of the safety.
To NOx removal for a diesel vehicle it take a counter-measurement with a high pressure injection of the engine and a figuration of a combustion chamber but with only this counter measurement a satisfied technique has not established. There is a device in which as to NOx in the exhaust gas using a noble metal catalyst such as a platinum and paradigm etc. NOx generates and using a catalyst in a post-process the fine particles are decomposed but NOx reduction effect is low about 15% and a regular processing apparatus has not established. Further, there is a three-way catalyst in which the noble metal is contained mainly but this is high cost and is not to be practical use. In this, since the platinum used in the catalyst lowers the catalyst function due to the sulfur in the fuel, a spread of a low sulfur fuel sets as premise.
On the other hand, as the removal technique for the particle shape substance a technique in which as the above stated oxidation decomposition using NOx the noble metal such as platinum is low temperature decomposed has established but this is high cost the regular spread has not attained. Now, a method for processing, in which using a ceramic filter the fine particles are adsorbed and after the adsorption this is processed in the combustion, has established. However, a batch processing and an alternative processing system in a plural processing system has established but since this invites the high cost and the badness in use manner, the regular spread is obstructed.
In the diesel engine, according to the operation conditions, the components in the harmful substances in the exhaust gas changed largely, the method in which all the present processing apparatuses is followed and processed and an apparatus in which the processing function lowering is regenerated in a real time are not realized.
It is established a technique wherein the generated NO2 and the ozone generated in an oxygen atmosphere and an active oxygen are used as an oxidation agent, the particle shape substance is composed completely using a low cost catalyst under a low temperature about 300 C or not using completely the catalyst.
It is established a technique wherein by following an operation condition of the engine, a processing is carried out in a real time. It is established a technique wherein a construction having a low cost and a durability performance is attained.
It is established an apparatus in which an ammonia generation means is accompanied independently and the processing of NOx etc. is functioned effectively.
It is established a technique about a generator system having a high heat resistance and a superior efficiency wherein when an exhaust gas is processed according to a discharge and an electric application, an additionally electric capacity is compensated and it has been a compatibility with an already established generator.